Highschool DxD: Issei the Harem King
by Fu-reiji22
Summary: Hyoudou Issei in his senior of High school. He has married Rias Gremory, plans for a marriage to Ravel is underway, and he is now president of the Occult Research Club. how much has changed for Issei in a short amount of time and how much will things change when someone from his past returns again?
1. Chapter 1

Highschool DxD: Issei the Harem King

Hyoudou Issei now a senior in highschool or at least he will be next week but right now he was enjoying a very special honeymoon with Rias Gremory or rather Hyoudou Rias. A lot has happened in the short span of a year. Issei's reputation as demon and control over his boosted gear has was beyond everyone's expectations. Issei was still a pervert but only his girls and he did still plan a big harem should anymore girls be interested but he was more in control of himself in public. All the training with Rias mother really suck in till it was second nature to him. What was more impressive was his promotion to high class after Rias and Akeno graduated from the school. During the break the Gremory clan deciding on allow the marriage to happen before Issei returns to school and Rias had agreed to be head of the clan after Highschool but only if she could marry her beloved Issei. This compromise was acceptable but only if Issei can go from middle class to high class and he managed it after training with Sirzechs the current Satan of the underworld and Rias' older brother. He was more than happy to train his future brother in law. Grayfia had everything planned and scheduled. Issei had to learn how to handle paperwork and how to fight like a high class demon and how to present himself and helped him study on what's expected of him as a King since when he becomes high class demon he becomes a noble and gains a King chess piece from the mutation of of his Pawn piece. A lot of things happened but those will get revealed as things happen. Right now let's look at the new married couple.

"Hah ahh ahh! Issei! Issei! You're stabbing into my womb! I'm going numb! Going numb!" The graceful and beautiful Rias was having sex her new husband as Issei thrusted hard and deep into her. Issei was not hiding the fact he intends to impregnate and enjoy his sex time with his beautiful wife Rias during this honeymoon.

"Rias! Urrgh, I'm gonna cum again!" Issei yelled as he released his seventh load into her.

"AHHH!" both were breathing heavily as Issei fell on top of her. "I love you." She told him as they made out.

"I love you too." He replied. He may not be her pawn anymore but he was her husband now even though she knew he still intends to be a harem king but at least he had more control over his libido. Where were they having the honey moon? They were on an island with a vacation home owned by the Gremory's when they go to earth to enjoy the sand and the sun. today was the last day of their honeymoon and Issei was taking full advantage of it.

"You really want me to get pregnant don't you." She said in a teasing voice as Issei chuckled. "You've gotten rather full of yourself." She cuchkled.

"Well maybe a little." He replied as she kissed him again and started stroking him. "And I thought I was the perverted one."

"Well the thought of giving birth to a little Issei is something worth going for." She replied as she led his manhood to her entrance overflowing with so much of Issei's sperm. "Ahh~ yes~!"

"Rias!" Issei groaned as he began to thrust deeply into her. The rest of the night continued with more sex til after the twelfth shot into her womb they fell asleep at three in the morning. Rias was very happy. She got to be his first time, first wife, and first woman to bear his child if this honeymoon was a success. Rias and Issei left around noon and returned to their home. Back on Earth. Rias was going to have a lot to do as the head of the Gremory clan. Upon their return The Phoenix clan called Issei over to make the transfer of Ravel to Issei as his new not to mention first Bishop. Then they had to discuss wedding plans for him and Ravel. Ravel loved Issei but she couldn't just be in the harem like the other girls since she is a noble Demon she had to be a legal wife. After over looking all the details Issei and Ravel agreed to a summer wedding in July since they'd both be on break long enough to have the wedding and honeymoon. For the other girls in Issei's harem Issei after talking it over he felt Akeno would still be better off with Rias as her queen for now. Kiba, Gasper, and Ronweisse will be sticking with Rias. Asia, Koneko, and Xenovia wished to go with Issei. Rias allowed their Transfer. And lastly there was a meeting with Arch Angel Michael. Since reincarnated Angels and Fallen Angels work in the same aspect as Reincarnated Devils the leaders of these three factions thought an experiment on the transfer system was an order. Irina was given the task of being transferred as a Knight to Issei to see how well it would work. She still had her Angel qualities so it would be a good way to see how it will work in the rating games. As of now Issei had two Knights, one Rook and two Bishops. Leaving him to find pawns, a rook, and a queen. His second Rook he had already decided on. He chose Kuroka, Koneko's older sister. Issei took a lot of risk asking for her as a Rook. Even Sirzech's found it risky but he did trust Issei so he allowed it but she had to be on parole and stay in either the club room, his house, or at least be within five feet of Issei. He had crafted a link spell that will keep him informed where Kuroka was at all times. She didn't like it but she was willing to put up with it since Issei is putting all his trust in her and she gets to be near her precious little sister again.

It was now time for the first day of senior year. Issei with his friends who also entered their senior year. Koneko and Ravel just started their junior year. The students were surprised at Issei's change. They weren't believing the biggest pervert in history had changed, well from outward perspective. He was a bit taller and bit more toned. He still kept the same hair style only that pony tail he had got a little longer. One of the rules they had to keep was keep his marriage to Rias a secret and the fact their demons and an angel secret was still a must so no blabbing about his harem. To everyone's surprise at Rias' graduation ceremony she announced Issei as her successor as President of the Occult research club. There were gasps, shocks, and complaints but Rias had all his paper work keeping tabs on his grades at how they steadily improved enough for him to have earned that spot. Ravel was announced as the vice president due to her excellent grades while on a secret note her skills as Issei's manager will be a good way to help him keep up with his duties in the club, school, and his duties as a king should Sirzech's call on him and his group for any missions. After all these things happened at school they all arrived at the Occult research club room as Kuroka glomped Issei.

"Welcome back Issei!" She told him as she nibbled his ear till Koneko yanked her down.

"Behave yourself Onee-san." Koneko took her to her seat.

"Aww, boo." Kuroka was pretty laid back despite being on parole till further notice. Everyone took their seats. Kiba and Gasper were still part of the club and Akeno would come and get them should Rias have need of them. Till such times they were to work with Issei as if they were his servants. Issei sat in the president's chair feeling a little nervous.

"I can't believe I'm actually sitting here. I never thought the day would come when I'd be the president of any club." He looked to his club mates and took a deep breath. They all understood this was something new to him. "Okay then the Occult research club will begin it's first day of the new semester with Quotas for demon..." He then looked to Irina "and angel contracts." Ravel handed him a sheet of paper telling of everyone's progress while he was on his honeymoon. "Asia has made four contracts, Koneko six, Xenovia three, Kuroka zero(remember she's still on parole till otherwise told), and Ravel eight." He read as Ravel brought along the tea for everyone to drink. "you've all been making good progress. Kuroka, you will still be on parole till I meet with Lord Sirzech's in two months to hand him my report on you."

"Okay then. I can always take a cat nap while I wait, nyaa!" She replied as she yawned and stretched like a cat revealing her butt and new black lace panties.

"Ahem, anyway Xenovia according to reviews you still need a little work when it comes to the contracts. I heard you couldn't get two due to excessive force." Issei had no idea what to make of that comment.

"I did what was asked. One wanted to be a woman so I thought I could..."

"Okay I get the idea so let's stop there. I don't think anyone would want to be forcibly nudered." Issei left it at that since Xenovia was still a bit socially awkward. "everyone else has made steady progress. Irina on the subject of Angel contracts..."

"Yeah things have actually been a little hard." She replied shamefully. During the month before Rias and Akeno's graduation they discovered a cult that manipulated the faith of the people who believed in God. While they managed to prevent this cult from revealing the death of God to the humans and other factions who know nothing of his and Satan's death they were unable to prevent this cult from abusing the power of the church to scandal people out of their money and taking their children from their homes for experiments, since these people were extremists thinking all unholy acts and beings should be killed. Things were looking rough for the Angel faction. Their powers come from the faith of people especially from the christian faith and catholic society. Even some from the Vatican. The three factions of demons, angels, and fallen angels were still trying to achieve a common ground for co-existence. It was still a long road before that happens since there still those who will resist it till they die and until then humans have to remain completely ignorant of what is happening since out of all races human beings were the most fearful of changes and what's different from them as well as the most dangerous as Issei recalled a battle with one such human who was the main reason for some of his change in behavior.

"I understand but I think at the rate you're working and since some of the fallen angels are helping in this I'm sure things will turn around." Issei told her to keep her happy.

"Yes! You're right! As long as Lord Michael continues to teach us God's will, we shall persevere! Amen!" except for Asia and Xenovia everyone else suffered the holy headaches of Irina's prayer despite her good intentions. "Whoops. Sorry guys."

"Moving...on. Ravel...what's on our agenda?" Issei asked while regaining his composure.

"R-Right..." Ravel slowly got up and looked at her clip board. "Nothing on any rouge demons or angels but there has been suspicious activity from the fallen angel faction. Lord Azazel thinks they may be some extremists plotting something."

"Issei, why don't you let me and Gasper look into it." Kiba recommend it.

"you sure?" He asked.

"Rias did say to follow your commands during club activities unless Akeno comes for us." Kiba replied as he then bowed to his friend. "Well, what do you say, Mr. President."

"Alright then but take Koneko and Xenovia as back up. We don't know what they're up to so be careful. For now just follow them to their base of operations and don't jump into a fight unless it calls for it." He ordered.

"Understood."

"Send word once you've got them and we'll meet you there." Issei ordered.

"Roger!" Kiba, Koneko, Gasper, and Xenovia replied as they headed out to investigate.

"Koneko keep an eye on things here and let me know when Kiba and the others return." He told her as he patted her on the head and scratched her cat ears.

"Kay, nyaa." She replied since she liked it when Issei did that for her.

"I'll be back as soon as I can with this meeting with the student council." He told them. Issei and Ravel left to meet with them. The call for a meeting was a bit sudden but apparently former President Sona who also graduated was going to be there as well for some reason. Issei was walking down the hallway like a noble demon as taught by his new mother in law. That woman was a terrifying instructor in art of proper etiquette. Only day one and already things were busy. Rias' day wasn't an easy one either. She was used to the paper work and fully understood her duties as head of the clan but today her father and brother would not leave her alone and constantly asked her questions about the honey moon and wondered if Issei did do enough of a good job to insure a pregnancy. She was thankfully saved by Grayfia and her mothers as they dragged their husbands by ear back to their respective work areas. Rias could finally breath as she sighed in relief.

"Thank the underworld for that. I honestly felt like dying." Rias complained as she blushing like crazy.

"Ara, ara they sure did act like a couple of teenage girls, fufufu." Akeno laughed as it wasn't often to see her best friend so flustered. "So how was Issei?" She asked her since she was curious herself.

"Not you too!" Rias complained. Back with the Occult club Issei and Ravel returned and Koneko just got word from Kiba's familiar they found them. They all moved out to Kiba's location and found them. It was an abandoned ware house. Issei had to plan it carefully.

"Kuroka, you and Koneko will take the front door. Ravel you'll be our eyes in the sky. Gasper be ready to use your sacred gear for a quick escape. Kiba, Xenovia, Irina once the door is busted down use your speed to hide in the shadows and take down any who get in the way. Asia I need you ready with some defense magic." Issei ordered as they replied roger. They followed the plan but once inside.

"It's empty?" Irina asked.

"No. the hide out is probably hidden by magic. I know cause this is how I usually stayed under the radar." Kuroka replied. "If I know my camouflage spells the catalyst should be...here." She knocked over a can of soda and it revealed a basement door.

"Nice work." Issei told her.

"Do I get a special reward?" She asked suggestively.

"How bout we deal with this first." He replied as he patted her head and scratched her ears to calm her down. They all went down the stairs and reached another door and heard voices. Then they heard woman's scream. Issei then busted the door down and everyone charged.

"Damn it we've been found!" This group of Fallen Angels were quickly dealt with they kept one alive for questioning. As Issei had Kiba and Gasper take him to the Netherworld fro questioning. His group looked around and Issei found the source of the scream and he was in complete shock at who it was.

"It can't be...How is it possible?" Issei mumbled as everyone else causght and saw who he was staring and Koneko were just as shocked and understood Issei's reaction.

"Is that..." Koneko started

"There's no way it could be..." Asia added as she remembered this person when she first arrived to Japan.

"Reynare." Issei finished the statement as it was none other than Reynare. She was completely naked and her wrists were chained to the wall. Her black wings were nailed to the wall and it looked like she was put through shock therapy. There was so much equipment here that they wondered if this group did something to resurrect her from the dead. If so, did they have a connection with where Ophis' power was hidden? Ophis' power was known to recreate and resurrect and Issei was the proof of that. Either way it looked like she was put through hell. Asia looked at Issei with concern and how this was affecting him. Issei kept a straight face and just went to her and got her down and covered her up in his school jacket. Reynare was blacking out but she got a glimpse of Issei before going unconcious. "Just what in the world were they trying to do here?" Issei asked himself as his first day on the job got a lot weirder and was going to become a lot stranger.

End of episode 1.

Notes:

figured aside from the lemon varieties I'd try my luck in making a Highschool DxD story. Issei's is a bit older and maturer now but for reasons that can be revealed later down the road. Anyway I did like Reynare and wondered what woulda happened if she lived or got brought back to life for reasons unknown. So I am gonna make this the first arc of the fanfic. As always leave your thoughts in the reviews and say the good and bad of this story.


	2. Chapter 2

HighSchool DxD: Issei the Harem King 2

In Azazel's personal home filled with all sorts of things from video game consoles to original made sacred gears based off the actual ones he's collected. Since Raynare was originally Azazel's underling she was taken to him. Upon seeing her he seemed excited to know what brought her back so he called Beelzebub to help him with his examination of the resurrected Raynare. There was no mistake it was really her. Issei had everyone go home and waited for Azazel and Beelzebub's results. She was unconscious but alive as we hear the heart monitor beeping to her heat beat. Looking at her reminds him of when she came on to him as Yuuma and acted as his girlfriend. He had gotten over it but the feeling of being hurt by this girl, both physically and emotionally was still something that had a grip on him. The way she got asia killed for her sacred gear was something he felt he would never forgive and at some level he wished he could make her suffer in the same way she made others suffer but seeing her like this made him regret that wish. He sat and waited and waited for almost three hours till they finally came out.

"How did it go?" He asked them.

"For the most part she'll be alright. Based on the results and comparing them to when you were resurrected there's mistaking it as the power of the Ouroboros being used to resurrect her and using a summoning spell to call on her very soul back to her remade body. Her memories of up till she died at Rias' hand are still there. All we can do now is wait for her to wake up and ask her what happened. Till then I'll have a little chat with that fallen angel you brought back for me." Azazel told him. "You should probably be getting back anyway." He added as Issei knew what he was getting at.

"Ophis." He used a magic circle to go home as he knew Azazel was right. All they could do was wait. Upon his return home a little girl with black hair jumped at him.

"Papa! Welcome home!" She yelled happily. This little girl is Ophis or she was at one point. What happened to Ophis well the very same human that changed Issei's behavior is also the cause of this. This person was a descendent of the legendary hunter Van Hellsing. He intended to use the Ouroboros as a means to end the super natural as most people would call it. He had it and Ophis and upon sacrificing Ophis' life to use the Ouroboros with no chance of her taking it back Issei prevented her death but unfortunately her very soul and memories were permanently damaged and her bodied shrunk back down to a toddler of two years old. She had no memories of her life before. The only thing she recalled was Issei and Rias but she seemed to believe them to be her mama and papa. Most likely from when they all went shopping together and she told the clerks she was lost and describe her perverted father and beautiful mother with big boobs. Issei lost a lot that day. The Ophis he knew was gone cause he wanted to believe in humanities potential of accepting things as we can see his right eye was gone since apparently he got stabbed in his eye socket The Ouroboros was again gone. Who stole it during the commotion was still unknown to them. Ophis could no longer use it as she is now. Issei made a promise to find it and send it back to where it belongs. For now Issei and Rias acted as this new Ophis' parents and raise her as their daughter. Rias was sad but she did like being a mother hence why she was so ernest in getting impregnated by Issei during the honey moon.

"I'm home, Ophis." He replied as he carried her. She may not have her memories anymore but she did like dressing in gothic lolita attire. He walked into the kitchen as Ophis played with her stuffed rabbit taking comfort in her Papa's arms. There he saw his entire harem as they welcomed him home. His parents were still living with them and are now aware of the existence of the super natural. They were surprisde to know their son had once before but were at least happy to know Rias was the one to give him his second chance at life. They enjoyed having Ophis as granddaughter since she was so adorable. His mother always had fun while his dad was proud and jealous his son had achieved a harem of beautiful girls. After eating dinner everyone headed off to their rooms for bed since right now it was going to be Rias' time with Issei till she hears a confirmation on whether or not she's pregnant. Till then she intended to let Issei have his way with her every night. They were in Ophis' room at the moment as Issei was rocking her to sleep. Rias moved the blankets as Issei laid her down then she covered her in the blankets. They gave kisses on her forehead and let her sleep. They went to their room which was Issei's room that had become a master sized bedroom.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him already aware of what happened.

"A little torn and confused right now and it was only the first day." He replied as he fell back. Rias was now naked since she likes to sleep naked regardless. She then got Issei's head on her lap as she stroked his hair. "I guess it's not so easy being a king at times." 

"That is true. You'll come to see that there are times like this one that make it difficult for you. As a king you need to be the pillar of strength for your servants to help them see there is a right way to do things." She replied.

"Kinda blows though." He told her.

"It'll be alright." She replied as he looked at her smiling at him. Rias had no worries of Issei leaving her or anything. He has long since proven despite his desire for a harem he loves her more than anything else in the world. "How bout I take your mind off things for a little while." She offered in a suggestive voice. Issei could never say no to her as he then kissed her. Issei and Rias were acting like it was still the honey moon for them as Issei went for her breasts and sucked on them. They spent the whole night making love again and again. During the third round they heard a knock.

"Who is it?" Issei asked.

"Papa."

"Ophis?" Issei got up and normally hated stopping in the middle of sex but Ophis was a priority for him and Rias. Issei put his briefs on and opened the door. She looked scared for some reason. Rias came up behind him. Ophis was already aware her mama liked to sleep naked.

"What's wrong Ophis?" she asked as she picked her up.

"Bad dream." she replied still looking sleepy but sounded she wanted to cry.

"Aww, it's okay. How sleeping with me and Papa tonight?" she offered.

"Kay..." Ophis replied as she yawned. Rias walked back to the bed and used a magic circle to replace the bed sheets with new ones since the last thing she wanted was for Ophis to sleep in a bed her and Issei drenched in their juices and sweat. Issei closed the door and followed as Ophis fell asleep once more between her parents. Issei did a bit annoyed at no more sex for the evening but when he looked at Ophis sleeping he just smiled and let it go as did Rias. It would still be awhile before she could confirm if she was pregnant or not. The three fell asleep and looked like a happy family sleeping together. The next day Issei had gone through another day at school and had to finish some paper work for Sirzechs and Occult Research club. During this time everyone was out making contracts which left him alone with Kuroka. He was sitting there trying to do his to finish up on the last page of his paper work but Kuroka who was under his desk was giving him what she calls a "Stress relief" Blow job.

"Ugghhh" Issei was finding it hard to focus since he was close to cumming. Kuroka was really good at blow jobs and her tongue techniques are amazing as he felt it swirl around his thing at the tip. "Fuck, I can't hold it anymore." He cursed as he grabbed Kuroka's head with his free hand and made her swallow all of his cum down her throat.

"Mmmmppphhh!" She drank and gulped down every last drop he shot. "Bwwaahh! Hah...ha..." she breathed heavily after swallowing it. She wasn't in her mating cycle yet but she still didn't mind random sex and giving Issei blow jobs from time to time if it meant it could help him relax and she did make him promise to give a special reward for last night. Issei knew she's not one to give up on that even if he didn't really recall actually promising anything. He petted her head and scratched her ears like a real cat which caused her to purr at her master's affections. "Issei truly is the best, nyaa." She said to him. Koneko returned first and smelled her big sister under the desk. Being jealous that her sister gets to do these things since she is old enough for it. After Issei zipped up Koneko took her favorite spot and sat on Issei's lap and pouted at her Sister.

"Aww Shirone you look so cute pouting like that." Kuroka teased. She loved her little sister and liked to tease her a lot. Koneko only let's Kuroka call her by her real name. She doesn't mind if Issei does too but he kept calling her Koneko in front of everyone else. The most she can do with Issei right now is cuddle, snuggle, and kiss. Issei promised he'd wait till her body was fully mature before they could do any of what Kuroka talks about and just did with Issei. Like her sister she had her ears and tail out and wagging it cause Issei was petting her ever so gently.

"Nyaaa," She meowed looking happy at the affection where as Kuroka wanted more too. So after putting the finishing touches on the paperwork he petted the two cat girl sisters. Issei was looking at the time and the others should be returning VIA magic circle. And on cue everyone but Xenovia made it back.

"Where's Xenovia?" He asked.

"the client that called her out apparently has her trying out different clothes for a modeling show coming up next month." Ravel replied as she looked into the client's profile. Everyone noticed the cat sisters enjoying their time with Issei.

"Alright then. With all contracts done I think we can call it a day." Issei told them. Issei looked at Asia and knew she wanted to say something. "Koneko can you go ahead and walk home with Kuroka today?" Kuroka looked pleased with that. She gets spend a day walking home with her baby sister. Koneko still felt awkward so she nodded yes in a shy manner while blushing since she wanted to but didn't know how to open up since she spent so long avoiding her and closed off her emotions and has only ever been showing them to Issei.

"Come on Shirone! We can even grab some of that Taiyaki on the way back!" Kuroka yelled in excitement as she held Koneko's hand. Issei did wonder if that's what it's like to have an older sibling spend time with you. "By the way do you have any money? I'm flat broke till my parole is over, nyaa!" She asked making Koneko sigh in disbelief her big sister was so care free about these things. With everyone gone it was just Issei and Asia alone.

"Is everything okay?" He asked her.

"I-I'm fine. I should be asking you that, Issei-san." She replied.

"There's no need to worry about me but I get the feeling you're more bothered with Raynare more than anything else right now." He said to her as she flinched. Raynare used her and even killed her so it would only make sense for Asia to have a sense of dread, hate, and fear of Raynare. Issei walked over her and held her close. Asia let herself fall into his chest. "It's alright. I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you like that again, Asia." Issei told her as he cupped her face and looked into her green eyes and kissed her.

"Issei-san..."Asia was blushing. "Do you think...we could..." She had done it with Issei and Rias since Rias was there to help guide her through her first time. Asia's first time was a threesome. She hadn't done it with Issei in awhile mostly due to Issei and Rias getting married and going on the honeymoon but she still felt nervous about asking him for sex. Issei smiled at her and carried her like a princess.

"All you have to do is ask." He replied and took her to a special room he had set for such occasions for his harem. This bed was quite fancy. The frames were made from the finest wood and the matters was a comfortable double queen size bead. Issei laid her down and slowly removed her school uniform as they continued to make out. He kiss her elegant neck down to her boobs.

"Ahh, Issei-san." she moaned as Issei took her left hand and interlocked fingers with him as she felt him enter her. "Ahh! Hah! Ahh!" She moaned with each thrust Issei gave since her body was different was from Rias. Asia was always tight on Issei. As he thrusted more Asia arched her back and was then held by Issei's right arm and he began suck on her breasts. "Hah! Ahh! Issei-san! Issei-san!" She called out to her lover. Asia loved Issei very much. She didn't care if she was a wife or concubine as long she could stay with Issei like this she was happy and he was determined to make sure she was happy just like with all his girls in the harem.

"Asia! I'm gonna..." He groaned as Asia crossed her legs around his waist as she recalled Kuroka saying it's the best way to help increase your chances of getting pregnant by the one you love.

"Inside! I want inside! Issei-san!" She yelled as she felt his huge load released inside her. Unlike Rias, Akeno, and Kuroka who could go a couple of rounds with Issei Asia was easily worn out since she isn't used to having sex with Issei yet. She was breathing heavily as she opened her eyes and looked into Issei's and kissed him some more. She then took her free hand and touched his right eye. The eye he lost in that battle was now replaced with a dragon's eye that had Ddraig replace for him and much like his dragon arm, his dragon eye was hidden by magic and a complex seal only Issei can remove. So, to everyone else it still looks like Issei has his right eye. It was sad his actual right eye was gone but that only serves to remind Asia and everyone else they need to get stronger so Issei doesn't have to keeping putting his life in danger like that and it also reminded them that Issei is still the bearer of the Boosted gear. No matter how much he accomplishes, no matter how much happiness he gains, strong and powerful enemies will always somehow seek him out and challenge him till the day he dies. This was a cursed fate all who bare the sacred gears of the heavenly dragons must face. Issei got a lucky break at returning from the dead not once but twice but there are only so many things luck can prevent and he knew eventually someone will get lucky and take him out for good or Issei may end up killing himself should he continue to push himself too far against powerful adversaries. He held Asia close since he could tell that's what she was thinking. It was the warning Ddraig and Albion gave to Issei and Vali. Vali had disappeared to train and challenge Issei again one day. Till then Issei was to not let himself get killed or be beaten by anyone till the day of their rematch and it was the same for Vali.

"We should put on our clothes and get home." Issei told Asia as he stroked her beautiful blonde hair. He wanted to get her mind off of the destiny that may or may not come to pass. Issei isn't one to worry about things he can't control or even predict. He kept his focus on the here and now. After locking up He took Asia's hand and interlocked fingers and Asia stuck close to him and clung to his left shoulder. They walked straight home as the sun was setting in front of them. Back at Azazel's home. Raynare was still unconscious as the heart monitor continued to beep. Then finally Raynare slowly opened her eyes.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Raynare." Azazel said with his usual care free smile.

End of episode 2

Notes:

Here's episode 2 since the likes and reviews seemed pretty positive. Remember this is a Highschool DxD story so don't expect too many lemons or constant action till we get to it. We gotta keep the story flowing and moving along. Any who I had to think about what could I make happen for issei to have a change in his behavior for this story and what happened to Ophis seemed pretty plausible. To me at least so feel free to give your thoughts on that. How did y'all like Kuroka and Asia getting some from issei. Well if you like it enough I'm with good with that lol Please leave a review on your thoughts and concerns.


End file.
